Es ist nichts passiert
by Am17
Summary: Schon mal gewundert, warum die ISS nur ein mal in Stargate vorkam oder was passieren würde wenn die ISS auf Stargate trifft? Hier lest ihr es...


„ISS hier JSC*, bitte kommen." Meldete sich der zuständige Mitarbeiter über Funk bei der ISS-Besatzung.  
„JSC hier ISS, sie Sprechen mit Kommandant Brown." Antwortete der Kommandant der ISS humorvoll der Bodenstation.  
„Wir hier unten wünschen einen schönen guten Morgen und viel Glück für den heutigen Tag. Wir melden uns, sobald wir das o. k. von oben haben, um mit der Außenbordmission zu starten." Kam die Antwort aus Houston.  
„Ich dachte die Mission sei schon genehmigt worden und soll in drei Stunden starten?" kam es verwundert von Brown.  
„Alexandrowna bereitet sich schon darauf vor, in den Anzug zusteigen." Funkte er noch.  
„Das ist uns bekannt, doch wir müssen auf das o. k. warten. Anscheinend ist die Sonne sehr Aktiv und gibt eine Menge Strahlung von sich. Und wenn wir das o. k. nicht bekommen, lassen wir euch nicht raus. JSC out."  
„Verstanden, ISS out."

Brown steckte den Hörer des Funkgerätes wieder in die Wandhalterung und stieß sich vorsichtig von der Wand vor ihm ab. Selbst nach dem dritten Mal im All hatte er sich noch nicht ganz an die Schwerelosigkeit gewöhnt. Immer wieder passierte es ihm, dass wenn er sich von etwas weg stieß, das er es mit zu viel Kraft tat und so in der gegenüberliegenden Wand landete und sich blaue Flecken zuzog.

„Und was sagen sie?", wollte Doktor Laura Paolo, die leitende Wissenschaftlerin der ISS und Biologin wissen.  
„Das übliche, starke Sonnenaktivitäten, die den Start des Außenbordeinsatzes gefährden könnten und bis sie es sagen niemand die Station verlässt." Antwortete er ihr, wo bei er sie nicht direkt ansah.  
„Na toll, das wird Juri aber nicht gefallen, er hat sich doch schon seit Tagen auf den Spaziergang mit uns beiden gefreut, nach dem er durch die beiden Verdunklung Aufträge verschoben wurde."  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht an diese Aufträge. Die bekommen wir seit Jahren und keiner weiß, warum es ist, fast so als ob dann immer etwas geschieht. Ist eigentlich auch egal, las uns Juri sagen, dass er noch etwas warten muss, bis er raus kann." Meinte Brown etwas verärgert.  
Die beiden Besatzungsmitglieder machten sie auf den Weg die ISS zu durchqueren, dabei trafen sie auf weitere Mittglieder der Besatzung, die in den letzten zwei Wochen verstärkt wurde und so 18 anstelle von nur 8 betrug.  
„Brown, wann können wir in Labor 4?", fragte eine kanadische Wissenschaftlerin als Brown sie passierte.  
„Sobald wir von unserem Außenbordeinsatz zurück sind und das kann dauern Marie. Also bitte, bitte, gehen sie damit zur Dame neben mir, sie ist für die Einteilung der Laborzeit zuständig. Tschau." Antwortete er, als er an ihr vorbei Richtung Luftschleuse schwebte.  
„Du hättest auch netter zu ihr sein können. Sie kann am wenigsten für die Verschiebung der Mission." Strafte Paolo Brown ab.

JSC Kontrollraum

Im Kontrollraum betrachteten alle die Bildschirmübertragung der Außenkamera der ISS. Dort sahen sie, wie drei Mitglieder der ISS sich vorsichtig aus der Luke der Luftschleuse auf die Außenhülle der Station zogen.  
Im Hintergrund hörte man die Gespräche, die die drei Astronauten mit dem Operator auf der Erde und untereinander führten.  
Im hintersten Eck des Raumes, stand ein einzelner Mann, der, wenn man ihn sah, sich vollkommen von den anderen Mitarbeitern abhob. Er saß dort in der Ecke und arbeitete im Gegensatz wie seine Kollegen nicht an einem der seit Jahrzehnten diensttuenden Computer seinen Dienst, sondern an einem hochmodernen Laptop. Das alleine war an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Was ihn aber unterschied, war die Tatsache, dass er ständig auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops schaute und gleichzeitig, wie wild auf der Tastatur herumtippte.  
Dies tat er biss etwas auf seinem Bildschirm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Mist." Murmelte er vor sich hin und griff nach seinem Telefon.  
„Zentrenalltelefonauskunft HWC. Mit wem kann ich sie verbinden." Drang eine weibliche Stimme an sein Ohr.  
„Broken …."

ISS Außenhülle

Die drei Mittglieder der ISS waren schon seit anderthalb Stunden außerhalb der ISS, als der Funkspruch kam, den keiner hören wollte.  
„Außenteam, sofort zurück zur Luftschleuse, die Mission wird abgebrochen. Sofort!" drang die Stimme von Missionsleiter Jack Miller aus ihren Headsets.  
„Jack, was ist los! Wir sind noch mitten …" fing Brown, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
„Sofort Rein mit euch und verdunkeln, wir haben eine Strahlungswelle in Anmarsch. Sie wird in weniger als fünf Minuten bei euch sein. LOS!"  
Dieses Mal wollte keiner mehr dem Befehl widersprechen, denn alle wussten, dass nur die Hülle der ISS ihnen genug Schutz vor einer Strahlungswelle bieten würde. Wenn sie dann noch draußen wären, würden sie in ihren Anzügen sterben.

So schnell sie sich bewegen konnten machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Luftschleuse, welche sich auf der anderen Seite der Station, in 20 Metern Entfernung befand. Eine Entfernung, für die sie beim Hinweg fast zehn Minuten gebraucht hatten.  
Die Zeit war gegen sie

Vier Minuten Später

„Das schaffen wir!" kam es von Paolo über Funk, da sie die geöffnete Luftschleuse schon sah.

Sie zog sich an einer Verstrebung entlang um sich genug Schwung zu holen um in die Luke zugleiten, als sich ein Schatten über die sonst durch die Sonne erhellte Station legte.  
Unbewusst sahen die drei Mitglieder nach oben, um zu schauen, wo der Schatten herkam.

Sie sahen etwas, was sie für unmöglich hielten. Keine zehn Kilometer von der Station entfernt stieg ein RAUMSCHIFF von der ERDE auf und fing an zu beschleunigen.  
Vergessen waren ihre Befehle oder das sie sich an der Station festhalten sollten.

„WAS WAR DAS!", schrie Alexandrowna über das Funkgerät, sodass alle ihn hören konnten.  
„IN WAS FÜR EINE SCHEISSE SIND WIR HIER GERATEN!"  
„Пресвятая Богородица*!"

„Hier JSC, sofort in die Station mit euch!" kam eine unbekannte Stimme über das Funkgerät, was alle drei wieder zurückholte.  
Wie vom Schlag getroffen erinnerten sie sich daran, wo sie waren und registrierten, dass Paolo über die Luftschleuse hinausgeschossen war.

„PAOLO WO WOLLEN SIE HIN!", brüllte Brown sie über das Funkgerät an, als er sah, dass sie nicht mit einem Kabel an der Station gesichert war, da sie es abgelegt hatte, als sie sich in die Luke der Luftschleuse katapultieren wollte.  
„Ich kann mich nicht festhalten!" schrien sie mit Angst durchsetzter Stimme.

Ihre beiden Begleiter konnten nur zuschauen, wie sie sich weiter von der Station entfernte, vergessen war das Raumschiff.

„MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Dr. Paolo treibt ungesichert von der Station, erbitte Antwort!" doch nur statisches rauschen antwortete ihm.  
Als er auch nach einem zweiten Funkspruch keine Antwort erhielt, fing er an sein Kabel von der Station zu lösen und es Juri in die Hand zu geben, der ihn nur verwundert ansah.

„Ich springe ihr hinterher, also gut festhalten." Sagte er nur, bevor er sich ebenfalls von der Station abstieß.

„Brown bleiben sie, wo sie sind, Hilfe ist unterwegs." Erklang erneut die unbekannte Stimme, bevor erneut etwas an der Station vorbei flog, nur dieses Mal viel keiner.

„Hier Sieben-Fünf, nähern uns der Astronautin. Kontakt in zwanzig Sekunden." Erlang nun eine andere ihm unbekannte Stimme.

Die Stimme verstummte und er konnte zum ersten Mal sehen, was an ihm vorbei geflogen war. Es sah aus wie ein Jagdflugzeug, das von den Luftwaffen der Erde geflogen werden würde. Es hatte zwei kleine Triebwerke und ein drittes Riesiges in der Mitte. Die Flügel waren nach vorne gefeilt und vielen dabei nach unten ab. In der Mitte des unbekannten Flugobjektes konnte er eine Art Cockpit erkennen.

Bei Dr. Paolo

Sie sah, wie dieses Flugobjekt mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuflog und immer größer wurde. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit es noch von ihr entfernt war, als es anfing langsamer zu werden, bis es fast vor ihr hielt. Der Schock darüber das eine UFO vor ihr im Weltraum stand war nicht so groß wie die Erkenntnis, dass ein MENSCH es flog.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie zwei Frauen in der Maschine vor ihr saßen und mit irgendjemanden, vermutlich über Funk sprachen.

„Dr. Paolo. Sie halten sich bitte an einem der Flügel fest, damit wir sie zurück zur ISS fliegen können." sprach die Pilotin der Maschine mit ihr über Funk.

Zehn Minuten Später

Keines der drei Mitglieder sprach auch nur ein Wort, denn bei allen hallten noch die Worte dieses Generals im Ohr:  
_„Ihnen drei ist nichts geschehen. Sie haben kein Raumschiff gesehen, sie wurden nicht von einem Raumschiff gerettet, sie waren die ganze Zeit in der Luftschleuse, die durch die Strahlungswelle nicht korrekt funktioniert hat. Sie werden alle mit der nächsten Kapsel auf die Erde gebracht für medizinische Untersuchungen, solange bleiben sie isoliert. Sie reden mit keinem über irgendetwas. Haben wir uns verstanden?" kam es von einem General, der sich als Jack O´Neill vorgestellt hatte._  
_„Gut, wenn keine Fragen mehr sind. Noch einen schönen Tag."_

„In was sind wir nur hineingeraten?", fragte Brown in die Runde und sah zum ersten Mal seit sie aus den Raumanzügen draußen waren die anderen an.  
Doch keiner konnte ihm antworten.

ENTE

* JSC = Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center  
* Пресвятая Богородица = Heilige Mutter Gottes


End file.
